


The Way Love Goes

by carnivalinsidemyhead



Category: Take That
Genre: 90s fic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Jason and Robbie are both kind of cheeky, Jason is bossy, M/M, M/M/M, Mark is a desperate cock hungry slut, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, but in a good way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivalinsidemyhead/pseuds/carnivalinsidemyhead
Summary: Mark, Jason, and Robbie have a threesome.





	The Way Love Goes

“Like a moth to a flame  
Burned by the fire  
My love is blind  
Can't you see my desire”

Janet Jackson’s voice pours out in a sexy whisper from the club speakers as the dance floor fills with couples and more of all sorts shamelessly grinding on each other. In among this crowd is Mark, wantonly grinding his arse against Jason’s cock while engaging in an intense, heated, open mouth kiss with Robbie. Jason and Robbie both rest their hands on his hips, steadying him, but he still feels absolutely dizzy with arousal. 

“You’re such a slut, Owen,” Gary shakes his head as he and Howard make their way over to the bar. Howard grins at the sight in front of him, then turns to Gary.

“That’s what we love about our Markie though, innit Gaz?”

Gary raises his eyebrow at that before giving the trio an appraising glance. “Don’t wear him out *too* much, eh?” He addresses Jason, smirking a bit.

Mark frowns slightly, pulling back from Robbie for a moment. “Tomorrow.” He reminds them.  
“Yeah, wait your turn you two,” Robbie pipes up. “Me and Jay get him tonight.”

“Speaking of,” Jason leans down to whisper in Mark’s ear, “you ready to head over to the back room?” Mark moans in response, turning around and kissing him deeply on the mouth.  
“Is that a yes then?” Jason grins against him. Mark nods breathlessly and the three of them weave their way through the dance floor to the restricted area of the club. It’s where the VIP accessible only rooms are, the ones you only get keys for if you’re either A list and/or massively loaded and privacy is guaranteed because the staff has been trained to turn a blind eye. Needless to say, Take That had no difficulty procuring a key. 

Once they’re inside and they’ve locked the door, Robbie grins at them both and makes his way over to Jason. “Do I get a snog too or are you just for Markie?”  
Jason giggles and pulls Robbie to him. Their lips meet briefly, softly grazing against each other before Robbie opens up to allow Jason’s tongue entrance, each of them softly moaning into the other’s mouth. Jason smiles as he pulls away.  
“You’re a right pain in the arse sometimes Bob, but I gotta admit you’re a damn good kisser.”  
Mark clears his throat pointedly.  
Robbie laughs. “Thanks, Jay. But I *think* someone might be feeling a little bit neglected right now…”  
Jason shakes his head and makes a clicking sound of disapproval with his tongue. “That will never do, will it Bob?” He starts unbuttoning Mark’s shirt and kissing his throat.  
“What,” he asks as he continues to unbutton his shirt and rub his hand up and down his chest, “could we *possibly* do to fix that?” 

“Haven’t a clue, Jay,” Robbie answers as he drops to his knees in front of Mark and starts to palm him through his trousers. “You reckon this might help?”

“That’s a good start, that is, Bob, but it’s probably not enough,” Jason tells him as he nibbles on Mark’s ear, making him moan softly. 

“How silly of me,” Robbie shakes his head as he unzips Mark’s trousers and lets them fall to the floor along with his underwear. “Of course it isn’t, is it?” He asks as he takes hold of Mark’s newly bared cock and runs his thumb over the tip, making Mark buck his hips. 

“Mmmm...that’s better, that is,” nods Jason approvingly. “But you’re still wearing far too much clothing yourself…” Reaching past Mark, he unzips and pulls down Robbie’s trousers and underwear, taking both his and Mark’s cocks in his hand and stroking them against each other causing them to moan loudly and filthily from the friction. 

“You’re one to talk about too much clothes,” Mark says, peeling his shirt off. “Come on, let’s see those hard nips of yours.” He grins as they’re revealed and he places his hands on his chest and leans in to give one of the nipples a gentle little bite, causing Jason to cry out and arch his back.

“Mmm you like that, don’t you?” purrs Mark. 

Robbie reaches out to tug down Jason’s trousers. “No underwear? Getting as slutty as Markie you are…”

Jason lets out a snort that turns into a moan as Robbie’s lips wrap around his prick and his tongue flicks teasingly over the tip. 

A soft whimper escapes Mark’s mouth a few moments later as he watches them and strokes himself. Robbie pulls away at the sound.

“Don’t worry, buddy. Just getting him warmed up for ya.”

Jason then stands behind Mark, wrapping his arms around him and snaking one hand down to his backside, rubbing his fingers teasingly against his entrance. He nods at Robbie.  
“Hand me the lube, would ya Bob? It’s in my jacket pocket.” Robbie obliges and Jason coats his hand with it then slowly works the first finger into Mark who hisses and arches his back. Jason nibbles on his ear and whispers seductively as he fingers him, “Time to show us what a good little slut you are...come on, on all fours with you, there’s a good boy…”

Mark drops to the floor and groans as Jason inserts a second finger, widening him further. 

“Sooo tight,” purrs Jason. “Tell me, Markie, who gets to have the first go at your hot, tight little arse?”

“You do!” Mark gasps out as Jason continues to work his fingers in and out of him. 

Jason grins. “And you’re gonna be fucking Bob’s prick with that pretty little mouth of yours while I’m filling you up, aren’t you? Because you just can’t get enough cock, can you, you little slut…”

“No I can’t…”

“Can’t what?” Jason asks as he adds another finger and makes Mark writhe against him. “Say it. What can’t you get enough of?” He beckons Robbie over to stand in front of Mark, his cock just out of reach of Mark’s mouth. Mark keens towards it, desperate. 

“I need it so bad. I need to taste it, I need to choke on it, I need my arse filled and stretched and pounded, god I need cock *so* fucking bad…”

“Such a good little slut should be rewarded, don’t you think Bob?” Jason asks as he suddenly shoves into Mark from behind. 

“Oh absolutely, Jay,” Robbie responds as he rubs his cock across Mark’s face and then unceremoniously shoves it in his mouth. 

Mark responds to the simultaneous onslaught by pushing back against Jason to make him go deeper and eagerly and hungrily slobbering all over Robbie’s shaft. 

“That’s it,” whispers Jason as he reaches under Mark’s arching form to stroke his pulsing cock. “Such a good little slut you are. You take it so well don’t you? But I bet you can take it even better. You can take Bob deeper can’t ya? Mmmm you can take him to the back of your throat...I know you can…” 

“Fuuuck!!” Robbie cries out as Mark wraps his lips around his length and slides them down steadily to the base of his shaft and sucks ravenously. 

“Good boy!” Jason gasps out as he slams into Mark again, hard, hitting the spot that makes him see stars over and over and keeps stroking his cock, hard and throbbing and dripping precome into his hand. They’re nearing their climaxes now, the three of them. Robbie is the first to succumb, his hot load gushing down Mark’s throat, making Mark’s own orgasm hit him and then it’s Jason’s turn as he feels Mark tighten around him. 

They pull apart and Mark has come dripping down his belly, out his arse, and all around his mouth. He licks his lips dreamily and grins at Jason and Robbie. 

Panting softly, he utters a single word. “More.”

Jason and Robbie look at each other and laugh, shaking their heads. Then Robbie speaks up.

“Hey, like Howard says, that’s what we love about our Markie…”


End file.
